Gwen's a Hot Mess
by Cellzo
Summary: SONGFIC - It reminded him of a movie fading to black. The last picture you see being of the thing that the main character couldn't get for the whole movie, but finally received at the end. And for Duncan, it was unmistakably Gwen. Discontinued for now
1. On A Hill, In The Cold

**My First Songfic! 3**

**I thought this was so perfect. All from Duncan's P.O.V. I own nothing, except the idea. Total GxD supporter. Don't like, don't read, simple. TDI/A/WT never happened. Fluffy first part, but it picks up. Song is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. :D**

**Enjoy ^^**

Duncan sat with his best friend on the soft grass, not yet wet with dew. The night sky shone, but a light fog swirled and tickled their faces. The punk drew in a deep breath, feeling the refreshing, cool, damp air slip through his throat and clearly through his lungs. _Like drinking… _he thought, but paused when he realized he didn't know the word he was looking for. He searched hungrily through his mind. Lately, he wanted to catch up to Gwen's intellect. Finally, he found a word he thought might fit. _Like drinking serenity._ He chuckled lightly. _Gwen would be proud… _he thought.

Gwen suddenly turned to him when he laughed, pieces of blue and black streaked hair falling in her face, covering her onyx eyes. There was just the smallest smirk on her face, and Duncan turned his head to meet her look.

"What were you laughing about?"

"What's it to you, sweetheart?" Duncan teased. This was how most of their conversations went. The breath flowed clearly through him; he could feel it like he could feel Gwen's presence next to him. With the two of them, he knew, this tranquil moment would not last very long.

Gwen simply gave her own chuckle, pushing her hair out of her features and turning her eyes back up to the misty, very early morning-still night sky. "Freak," she said softly, her chuckle dying as she was absorbed in the constant twinkling of the stars.

Duncan felt like this couldn't go on much longer. Sure, he loved his moments with Gwen, _maybe a little too much, _he admitted quietly, but it just wasn't him to keep it up for too long. Gwen had had her fill, and now he could have his.

"So," he started, turning on his side to face her and propping his head up on his elbow, "tell me."

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

"How'd you and your father get along?"

Gwen should have known that Duncan would pull a random question like that, taking the moment for his own. A small sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fell. Her blue covered lips turned into that of a small frown as she thought how best to answer him. He waited patiently. Even he still cared a bit.

"You really want to know?" she finally questioned, looking into his teal eyes. A strong feeling surged through Duncan that he couldn't quite place, but felt strangely familiar and welcomed. He was taken back as he dove into her onyx eyes, but not for long as he took on his cocky demeanor again and nodded, grinning. Duncan was cold, but not cold enough to totally disregard how hard this was for Gwen to admit. Truly, he had been curious for a while, but now was the moment he could finally take to his advantage to ask her.

"Fine," she said, sitting up. Duncan didn't move. She searched his face briefly and the same feeling fled through him, but still he stayed. "My father, before he was fired and completely lost his mind, thought the world of me. I was his 'princess.'" Duncan snorted, but Gwen gave him a look that instantly shushed him. The cockiness turned into just the outer appearance; Duncan was really starting to feel for her. This was serious, and even a delinquent like Duncan could understand that, especially coming from his best friend. _Courtney can never get me like this…_

"But, even so, he pushed me too far. Even then, I had feelings of my own, and I knew I didn't like his babying me. So, I rebelled. He thought there was something wrong with me. As I continued to rebel, he slowly started to give up on me. I think that's when it all started. No, I don't think it's my fault that he changed. I think he brought it on himself."

Duncan noticed the small glimmer of water in the bottom of her eyes, something he so rarely saw from his gothic friend. Why was she sharing this with him? Although, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He pushed past his tough exterior, and he just wanted to reach out and hug her, comfort her. He didn't like seeing her cry. It… just wasn't right.

_~ You were a problem child_

_~ Been grounded your whole life_

_~ So now you runnin' wild_

"You were a problem child," Duncan said. He didn't pose it as a question.

She nodded slowly. "You were grounded your whole life," Duncan stated, in the same tone. She nodded again. He went on. "Is that why?"

"Yes." Her tone was crisp.

"So now you're running wild…" Duncan trailed off, starting to laugh. Gwen wiped the tears out of her eyes, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Her eyes were laughing, and soon enough, her body followed, shaking on the grass along with Duncan, who was now clutching his sides.

"Yeah, because I'm such a wild girl!" She howled. "Someone, stop me!" She cracked up even more, right along with Duncan.

_~ Playing with them good girls, no that ain't your style_

_~ Think you're hot shit_

_~ Oooh I love it, I love it, yeah yeah_

"Playing with them good girls?" Duncan joked, adding to this huge riot they were having on the grass, under the watch of the twinkling stars and the misty fog that swirled and danced. "No, that ain't your style!"

"No way!" Gwen laughed hysterically. "I'm hot shit!"

"Think you're hot shit!" Duncan repeated. The two were howling and clutching their sides, tears leaking out of the corners of their eyes. The grass crumpled under them as laughter rocked their bodies, filling the night with noise and liveliness. Duncan took a big gulp of air and relaxed, feeling the coolness relax his aching sides. Gwen came down from her high too, wiping a tear with her finger. The smile was still plastered to her face, and Duncan felt it on his too. Duncan felt very accomplished, though why he didn't know. Oh, and a mix of something else, that of which he still couldn't place.

Whatever it was, his attention kept being dragged to the goth girl next to him, her pale skin shining in the feeble moonlight offered. It seemed to reflect in her eyes as she looked back to the sky and Duncan felt a rush, and an almost unbearable urge to reach out and cradle her. _What's with me? _he questioned himself, dragging his attention away to a far away star.

Feeling smug, and with a grin to match, Duncan faced Gwen again and flirted lightheartedly, "I love it." He got a big smile out of Gwen, who was trying her best to keep her cool.

Gwen sighed, and Duncan could feel it; the moment was over. He caught her eye briefly and, though she didn't physically, knew she was smiling. Something somewhat rare for the gothic girl known as Gwendolyn, or Gwen, his girlfriend. _No, wait, best friend! Best! Only… friends, _Duncan corrected himself hurriedly, pretending to be stiff getting up to hide his sudden thought. He covered up with a smirk as he took Gwen's pale hand in his own to help her up from her spot on the dark grass.

The moonlight illuminated her skin, making him feel as if he was holding the most beautiful porcelain doll in the world, fragile yet amazing. His heart skipped a beat at his own mistake as he, a bit roughly, yanked her up. Gwen muttered an incoherent "ouch" as she got to her feet, but stumbled.

Off balance, she topped into Duncan's chest, who managed to stand still as stone and catch her in his stronger arms. He couldn't stop a smile from finding its way onto his expression as he looked at the girl in his arms. Something about her divided her from Courtney. If he looked at them equally, he knew there was something much different. There was something that set Gwen apart from the rest, though he couldn't place it yet.

_~ Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine_

_~ Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'll make you mine…_

_~ Well you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you_

"Stumbling, but yeah," he said, tilting his head to the side just a bit as her eyes met his. He let his current thoughts slip. "You're still looking hella fine," he flirted, back to his normal self as Gwen put her hands on his chest and shoved him back. It didn't succeed in pushing him over, only helping her stand without leaning on him. She patted down her now messy hair as she glared at him, meaning to give him a cold look, but couldn't help smiling.

"Keep doing what you're doing sweetheart, it's never going to work; I'll never make you mine," Duncan smirked arrogantly, folding his sleeved arms over his chest. Gwen did the same, mimicking him. Suddenly Duncan felt… guilty? Like, when he got caught spray painting the church walls, or stealing something ridiculous from the drugstore. It was always when he lied, covering up his actions. Was he… lying?

Gwen couldn't help it. As her wide smile grew, she playfully shoved Duncan in the arm, shaking him out of his thoughts. The stars twinkled brightly ahead as their laughter grew and melted together, becoming one resonating sound through the otherwise quiet and still night. As the sky and stars returned its attention back to the two teens, they were tumbling down a hill through trees, bushes, and luckily for them, not many rocks. Duncan was holding Gwen down, no, Gwen was holding Duncan, no, the other way around. It continued like that as they rolled down, not a care in the world as their smiles and snickers echoed. Nothing could stop these two now.

Bushes and smaller trees rustled with the wind and leaves as they rushed past, everything except each other a blur to them. Maybe they should have picked more out of that brief moment, maybe not, but it soon ended as they tumbled into a small field of tall grass, halting them on flat land again.

They broke apart and gasped for air, still giggling here and there as they breathed in the rich night air. Duncan was the first to stand, brushing off the few leaves and strands of grass he had on his clothes, not that he really cared about his appearance. The punk glanced where his friend had landed, waiting for her with a high and mighty smile. As she accompanied him, Mother Nature's nightlights once again caressed her skin, revealing it and presenting it to the world, and especially Duncan's watchful teal gaze. He blinked, and his smirk turned cocky and self-sure once more.

"You're a hot mess," he stated, leaning back against a tree and shrugging. Gwen had dried dead leaves all over her, broken twigs, grass stains, a rip in one of her many pairs of fishnet stockings, and even one or two squished berries. Her hair resembled a bird's nest, and her make-up was a bit smudgy here and there. She went about fixing herself as Duncan let his mind wander, finally succumbing to its allure, his curiosity getting the better of him. What was his conscience trying to tell him?

Instantly, as if on cue, his mind went off thinking thoughts he never would have on his own. He felt his eyes slowly widen as he listened. _Gwen, you're still beautiful, _it whispered, _a hot mess or not. You're a hot mess Gwen, and I'm falling for you._ That's when Duncan regained control and stood up straight as a board, feeling tense. _Wow, even my thoughts are conceited, _he mentally chuckled, but it died out quickly. His attempt at trying to lighten his own mood hadn't worked. He didn't know what to think, so he decided not to think at all, instead busying himself with a stray stick as he waited patiently for Gwen. The silent moments were not awkward, but comfortable, despite the notes of tenseness Duncan was playing out. _She doesn't need to know, _he finally told himself. _Trent is still crazy about the girl. And Courtney and me… we're still crazy about each other… right? Right? _Then he felt that feeling again, and had to trail his mind somewhere else. _Gwen better hurry…_ he thought, glancing up at her.

Finally, she felt satisfied. Her hair wasn't as messy, and it looked decent enough. All twigs, leaves, crushed berries, etc. were wiped off her and under her black boots. Although, she couldn't check her make-up without a mirror. Thankfully, it was dark enough that it was hard to see in just the moonlight anyway. Duncan didn't seem to notice at all as he smiled widely at her. At last, Duncan's otherworldly thoughts started to subside, much to his relief. If he had to think about things like that, he did not want to think about them now; he just wanted to enjoy Gwen's presence while he still could, in her full splendor.

_~ And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo."_

_~ Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do_

_~ You're a, hot mess, loving it, hell yes!_

Gwen gave her punk friend a tiny grin. "That was entirely your fault, you know," she stated, starting to climb back up the somewhat steep hill, dotted with bushes, trees, and large rocks. Duncan followed suit, trying to keep up with her shadowy petite form, but failing miserably as he tripped on a rock and had to hurry to catch up.

Gwen looked at his scrambling, clumsy, somewhat lit figure with the same grin. She paused, deciding to let him catch up. When he did, he was panting heavily, faking irritation. It failed though when he couldn't help but smile himself.

"No way, Gwendolyn. That was all yours," he accused falsely. Gwen rolled her eyes playfully as she started climbing again, Duncan right behind her. They now quietly went at the same pace, each fascinated by something or another. Duncan was still reconsidering his thoughts on Gwen, and meanwhile, she was pondering coming back here with Duncan to draw, though she didn't think he would have the patience for that. She sighed wistfully.

Caught up, Gwen tripped on a rock and lost her balance, sending her tumbling backwards. A gasp just escaped her mouth as Duncan's hand caught her around her skinny waist, holding on tightly to a large, low hanging tree branch. His eyes were wide with alarm as he looked down at her, horizontal, only held up by his strength.

"Hot damn, Gwen! You okay?" he asked, pulling her up to the point where she could hold her own. He let go as Gwen grasped the same rock she tripped over, steadying herself. The goth girl felt the warmth of Duncan's hand leave her back, and truthfully, she admitted to herself, she wished it were still there.

"I'm fine," she frowned, checking herself over for any scrapes or anything. When she came up clean, she smiled at him.

"Wow, 'Princess' would be freaking out if that were her," he said, referring to the C.I.T. he had for a girlfriend. "Let me make _you _my 'boo' Gwen!" He faked begging and being sweet, but Gwen just scoffed playfully and continued her way upwards.

After a few minutes of silence and Duncan's heavy panting, they reached the top of the hill where they sat and breathed. It only lasted a moment before they helped each other up and started out of the woods.

The roads were quiet at this time of night. No cars passed, motorcycles, kids in red wagons, nothing. The only thing on were the streetlights, their strong yellow light keeping the sidewalk viewable more than the moon and stars did. The two best friends stepped under one such patch of light as they made to cross the street. Luckily for them, their houses were right next to each other. They both had back and front yards, but Gwen's was more distinguishable, as she had trees, bushes, flowers, and other such things growing in hers. Duncan's parents kept a neat yard, so nothing broke the clean cut grass.

Gwen would have to be the first home, as Duncan's parents were either out or dead asleep, and Gwen's mom would be pissed if she found out that her daughter and her best _guy _friend had snuck out. The fact that they had gone into the forest wouldn't have helped Gwen's case, so Duncan helped her into her backyard, where there was fortunately a tall tree leading right up to her bedroom window.

"You know the song 'Shake It' by Metro Station?" Duncan questioned randomly, something he did often.

"Yeah, I have that song on my iPod. Why?" Gwen asked, looking at him as if he were in a mental asylum.

"No reason, just came to mind," he said. It was true. He had only found the song that day browsing on YouTube, and he came to like it, and he was just remembering now. Since Gwen was his best friend, he simply _had _to know if she liked the song as well, since they always had the same taste in almost… well… everything. Clothing (in a sense), music, movies, books, you name it; they had the same taste in it, except when it came to school. While Duncan hated it, Gwen cherished it.

The gothic girl shrugged, as did Duncan. "You know what to do," he told her, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets as he glanced upwards at the top of the tree, which was nestled on the roof of Gwen's two story house. She nodded at him, and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Surprised at her sudden gesture, he hugged her back, but only briefly before she started up the tree. He grinned and headed into his own house from the back, which was his best hope of avoiding his parents.

Luckily for him, they were dead asleep. He managed to tip toe up to his room, a skill he had picked up from stealing various times. As he slipped into his room, he was remembering the night he had experienced with Gwen. Flashbacks of the ridiculous things they said swarmed through his mind. He went up to his window, where he had a good view of Gwen's house. Had it been day time, or any other time than it currently was, he would have cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to her, "You're a hot mess, Gwen! Am I loving it? I'm lovin' it, hell yes!" Knowing better, however, he refrained before changing into a pair of black sweats and slipping under his covers. His eyes fluttered closed, and it reminded him much of a movie fading to black. At the end, you see the dream, the thing the main character wanted most of all but couldn't have the whole movie, and finally had at the end. Except, in his movie, his picture that faded out to black, was of a gothic girl with pale skin shining under the moonlight. It was unmistakably Gwen.

Before he had the time to develop a real understanding of his foreshadowing, he was asleep, and he all but remembered it.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I know it's long, but bear with me. XD… so? R&R :)**


	2. Drunken Nights at 5am

**Hey there! I got some good reviews, and I really enjoy the story, so I am continuing (for now…)**

**Enjoy :D**

It was another late night for the two of them. However, anyone that knew either of them could tell you that they wouldn't have it any other way. The two shadowy figures, one petite and the other hunched over a bit, finally became illuminated by a stray, flickering streetlamp lighting up a patch of the deadly quiet street. Except for the two of them.

The petite shadow was none other than Gwen, a small girl with her most recognizable feature being her teal and black hair. Her hand was on the back of her friend Duncan, who was laughing his head off like there really was something hilarious going on. Gwen frowned a bit as she looked down at the back of his head, his green mohawk flipped the wrong way.

For a moment, once Gwen could clearly see in the light, she looked around. It was silent, except for Duncan's laughter. There was not a single soul around except for them. For any other teen girl, it might have given them the creeps. That wasn't the case for Gwen. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. Being with a drunken guy in the middle of a dark street at night all alone didn't scare her one bit.

"Breathe Duncan," she coaxed in between his fits of never ending laughter. It wasn't quite as foggy this night as it had been nights ago, after it had previously rained. This night was just cold, and Gwen wasn't feeling afraid, but moreover helpless. When Duncan didn't pause, she looked up at the feebly twinkling stars and the full moon. Not only did she have this nagging feeling of vulnerability, but she felt somehow like Duncan had betrayed her. By getting drunk, he was entrusting himself completely to her. She could just dump him here and find him staggering around in the morning. It wouldn't be that difficult. In fact, the idea even sounded appealing to her.

But she didn't do it.

Feeling rather stupid, she grabbed Duncan's shoulders and tried to push him into an upright position. When he didn't budge, she released her hands, only to hear another loud howling of laughter coming from her delinquent friend. She sighed, frustrated; she wanted to be home, in bed, not outside in the freezing cold with barely a sweatshirt on and a skirt. At least it wasn't windy.

She wanted to slap Duncan for making her come out here. It had been all his idea, and she just went along with it so he wouldn't make fun of her.

Feeling afraid and feeling alone were two different things.

Gwen thought about this. She made the line. She was able to separate them. What came to mind was her _real _friend Duncan, the one that laughed and made her laugh and was the best friend in the world to her. The one that meant everything. The one that tickled her insides in warmth every time he touched her. The one that made her feel like she was soaring whenever he spoke to her.

_~ Got me hypnotized, the city's your playground_

_~ I watch you take a bite_

_~ 5 am roaming the streets, drunk all night_

Armed with her thoughts, she did the only thing she really could think of to do. Her petite little hand raised a tad, and then slapped him full force on the cheek, whipping his head to his left. His laughter instantly stopped as she lowered her hand. Dumbfounded, he rubbed his cheek where she slapped him before looking at Gwen. He seemed to make some connection because he then attempted at standing up straight, but then stumbled backwards and chuckled a bit.

Gwen rolled her eyes as he regained his balance and pointed to her with a goofy grin on his face. "Y-y'know Gw…gwen…" He laughed for a moment, but took a gulp of the cold night air before continuing. "I…I think y…you got me h…hypnotized." Something about that was hilarious to him, for he continued his hooting for a moment before wiping the tears out of his eyes with a finger.

Gwen's tears weren't the same kind.

"G…Gwen… what are you doing?" He hollered, waving his arms around, really making a fool of himself. "Y…you're just st…standing here!" he shouted, gesturing to her feet with a wide sweep of his arm, to which she cringed at. He seemed not to notice, though, for he continued. "The c…city's your pla…playground!" Once more he waved his arms around, gesturing to the buildings, the streets, the city.

Gwen finally understood.

She wiped her tears away.

In Duncan's distorted, demented mind, he was communicating to her. He was expressing something to her that he couldn't put into words when he was sober, so he used the cover of being drunk to try to illustrate it for her. He still was Duncan. Her Duncan. Her best friend Duncan. The guy that really had a strong effect on her that she never thought was possible. This was exactly something he would do. That's why Duncan was giving her that goofy grin again. It just took her all this time and wasted emotion to realize that.

Once more, she let her arm hang over his shoulders, despite his being taller than her, and they continued walking. Duncan seemed a bit cheerier now that he had gotten through to her. After only a few seconds, however, Duncan felt the need to break the silence.

"I…I'll watch you," he announced to her, stopping her under another streetlight by holding her shoulders and making her look up at him. "I p…promise I'll wat…watch," he assured, stumbling back a little bit and releasing her shoulders just in time so that she wouldn't fall on him and lose her balance as well.

"What will you watch, Duncan?" Gwen went along with him, feeling a bit better now too. She wasn't totally alone and unaided. Even though Duncan was under the brainwashing effects of alcohol, he was still there, and that was the most comforting thought she could muster.

He smiled a bit at her, as if he understood some joke that she didn't. "Take a bite," he said randomly, seeming to put two and two together, despite the fact that the two statements didn't seem to fit together. Gwen just raised an eyebrow at him as he started laughing, almost smugly. It was all Gwen could do not to slap him again, but she kept her composure and forced him to keep going. Once more he was howling laughter into the night.

That was, until an elderly man who was obviously not happy with having his sleep disturbed slid open his window and yelled at them for being "noisy horny teenagers." Gwen hurriedly put her hand over Duncan's mouth and shouted the softest apology she could up to the man before hurrying Duncan along. She heard the faint sound of the window closing and sighed with relief before feeling something warm and wet on the palm of her hand covering Duncan's mouth. It took her but a moment to register what it was.

"Ew, yuck, Duncan!" she all but shouted, yanking her hand away from his mouth as he laughed, his tongue hanging out like a dog's. "Take your spit back," she grumbled, wiping the palm of her hand on his usual skull shirt, to which he only laughed harder.

"You know, its 5 am and you're roaming the streets drunk all night," Gwen started as they continued walking, her hand now fully free of all of Duncan's intoxicated slobber. "At some point, you're going to get a much more severe warning than some old crabby guy yelling at you through his bedroom window," she warned, flicking his nose in an attempt to get his attention. He yelped sharply, but quickly became quiet again. He gave no apparent signs that he was heeding her warning, but he was quiet in response.

But then something seemed to spark in his mind. He seemed to remember something, as if he were a patient that had just woken up from a coma. Feeling good about himself, he said to her, a bit slurred, "And ooh, I love it!"

She shook her head, recalling their little joke session from nights before, when they had sat together on that grassy hill. And then made their rough descent down it, and then made their rough ascent back up. It made her smile and giggle, and Duncan looked very achieved. It was for no other reason but because he had gotten a decent giggle out of her for the first time the whole night, which he oddly remembered. It seemed as if he really felt like he was onto something, because he gave her a look that just seemed to encourage her to go on.

_~ Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine_

_~ Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'ma make you mine_

_~ Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile before giving in and going along with it. "Stumbling, but yeah, you're still—" Before she could finish the line, Duncan felt the need to say something, so he cut right in and finished it for her.

"I…I'm still lookin' h…hella fine!" he started laughing, but not in a drunken way. More in a friendly, everyday way that really put Gwen in a state of complete comfort. She felt compelled to laugh along with him, and so she did. As it turned out, the laugh she supplied him with was no fake one, like she had anticipated. It was real, side aching, tear jerking, all around good laughter. It pulled her to him in a way she hadn't expected.

"Just keep doin' what you're doin' Duncan…" she meant to warn, but it came out as an innocent joke, harmless, all for fun. Her tone was betraying her mind, but it was _portraying _her real thoughts. Those of which told her things that she didn't want to hear, things that troubled her more than they should have. _It all sounds so much simpler when you say it…_ she thought, just as she heard him say:

"Wha', and you… you're gonna make me mine? Nooo, make you mine?" he laughed, since he couldn't really get the line right. But all she could do was frown. It occurred to her that she didn't remember hearing that one when they made this little game up. If he came up with it, he left it unvoiced, stuck in his mind. Maybe he didn't notice, but she certainly did. Something that she didn't know about was going on here, but was coming to the surface for him. Something that she had a feeling she didn't exactly want to hear, just as her own thoughts. That gave her the itch that maybe, maybe they were connected. As if they were connected _beyond_, as damn creepy as that sounded. It made sense in her mind…

"Well…" she struggled to return to the train of thought they had started up as they kept walking, their shoes the only sounds as they clicked against the concrete under their feet. Duncan looked expectantly at her, as if she was that one kid in the game of Telephone that messed the message up on purpose. Was she?

Determined not to mess up his message, she finally found the line she was looking for. "You're definitely a hot mess, Duncan…" she murmured, feeling uncomfortable with saying that for whatever unknown reason. Her conscience was trying to break through to her, but she couldn't quite grasp it. The words just felt strange on her tongue, in her mouth, in her ears. Not exactly wrong, like when you lie or deceive someone, but they had an unearthly taste and sound. Definitely something foreign; perhaps not unwelcome, but foreign.

Just then, Duncan took it upon himself to trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face on the concrete without so much as an "ouch." Gwen just stared at him in astonishment—he was one hell of a guy—but he just giggled as he put his arms by his sides and pushed himself up a bit. Only to fall back down, laughing the whole time. Her head shook as he finally managed to sit up, swaggering even while he was sitting in place. He smiled up at her, put his finger in the air as if to make a point, and told her as straight up as he could: "And I'm falling for you!"

While he was rolling over laughing his guts out, Gwen felt that foreign feeling again. It was icier this time, however. Not in an unpleasant way though, which bothered her the most. In fact, it was somewhat welcome to her ears, but not to her stomach, which was practically performing a one-man circus at the moment. As the silent seconds went by, Gwen was becoming more and more frustrated with herself. A mystery movie was okay, maybe even a book, but not when it happened to her. Not when it happened _inside _her, which was even more perturbing.

"Come on, Duncan," she hissed suddenly, if a bit harshly. He paused and looked up at her in bewilderment, just as she grabbed his arm and somehow managed to yank him up, despite her tiny stature compared to his. She was forced to inhale his breath, reeking of alcohol, for a brief moment as he nearly toppled on top of her. Just in time, luckily, he managed to catch his balance and actually started walking alongside her normally, as if he wasn't completely drunk. It quickly became apparent that he was putting a lot of effort into the simple act, however, because he nearly tripped on himself again a few quiet minutes later, and he then resumed his drunk staggering.

His laugh was gone, though.

_~ And I'm like, "Hot damn let me make you my boo."_

_~ Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do_

_~ You're a hot mess, lovin' it, hell yes! _**This bit of the song is repeated again, but I'm not going to repeat it because I'm bored of it xD**

Awkward was the best way Gwen could find to describe the next few minutes. They had started something, even in Duncan's drunken state could he figure that out. They just didn't know what, which was the problem. It wasn't that they were mad, or feeling tense _with _one another. It was simply the situation they had placed themselves in this time.

"We're always getting into something, aren't we," Gwen stated after a little while.

Much to her surprise, Duncan turned to her, if a bit slowly, and replied in a steady tone of voice, as if he were completely sober, "Yeah."

She glanced at him carefully. She hadn't even known that was possible to do. Then again, with Duncan, anything was possible. And then he had that flirty grin on his face again, but it seemed actually intentional, not like he had been drinking. Although, his voice still sounded pretty steady.

"You know you want me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. It was a gag, nothing more, nothing less. In fact, even Duncan himself was laughing.

Gwen laughed along with him.

"Yes," Gwen started, slapping his arm lightly. "And I'm definitely like, 'let me make Duncan my boo.'" She rolled her eyes at him.

"'Boo'?" Duncan inquired, looking at her funny, as if she were an alien.

"What?"

"Who talks like that?" he laughed, poking fun at her.

"Well, didn't you say that just a few nights ago?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember, his mouth forming into a frown. "Touché…" he muttered.

Gwen laughed at him this time. "You just don't like being beaten at your own game."

Duncan pushed her, into the street, too. It was lucky for the both of them that there were no cars going around at this time. If it were any other time of day, Gwen would certainly be mad at him, but even she knew for sure that there would be little to no activity going on at this time. Unless some stupid drunk, much like Duncan, was smart enough to not only go against the law, but to go on a suicidal mission simply to get home by driving.

Once Gwen had returned to Duncan's side on the street, the two smirking side by side, Gwen looked up as they turned a corner. Their houses loomed in the middle of the street, side by side, the tree right in place by Gwen's house.

"We're almost home," she announced quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Duncan chuckled.

"Shake it, shake that attitude, Duncan," Gwen rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that night as they approached ever closer. As a cold wind blew by, stinging Gwen's eyes, she pulled her coat tighter around her. Duncan gave her a glance before stopping at the tree that lead up to her window. The "backwards fire escape" that Gwen used to get home whenever she was out late. It took a moment, as if they hadn't used enough that night already, before either of them said anything.

"Well, you know what to do," Duncan mumbled, almost incoherently. Gwen sighed, her breath coming out as a thin white fog in front of her for just a moment. She only took notice of it now because, quite frankly, she had been preoccupied with a drunk Duncan. So much, in fact, that she had completely forgotten it was cold. But now it was coming back to bite her; her tiny hands stung, her cheeks were flushed, and her face felt frozen, almost to the point where her mouth couldn't move.

Despite all this, she pressed herself up against Duncan in a brief embrace, one that made Duncan's insides tickle, but one that Gwen couldn't take the time to analyze. The break in their conversation gave her the perfect opportunity to properly attend to her current state.

She started climbing. Slowly at first, getting the feel for the tree as she reawakened her sleeping limbs from the cold. It was almost as if they had been hibernating for the whole night while she had been neglecting them. In fact, that seemed pretty accurate.

Once at her bedroom window, she heard Duncan call up, "You're a hot mess, Gwen!"

She would have laughed, if it were not for the fact that her face was really rejecting the movement right now. So instead, she replied with a tone of voice that really betrayed her amusement, "I'm loving it, hell yes." Despite the monotone in her voice, she heard Duncan laugh as he disappeared into his own house and her into hers.

As soon as she stepped in her hands and face started to warm up. If it were earlier in the day, she would have made herself a cup of hot cocoa, but she couldn't risk herself being discovered. She'd have to make do with piles of blankets and warm pajamas, which she slipped into without hesitation.

There were two or three extra blankets at the top of her closet, which she gladly pulled down, very thankful to have them in case of cold winter nights like this. She snuck under the covers and was instantly warmed in her fabric cocoon.

Although, she had to admit to herself that as comforting and warm as it was snuggled under the blankets, in her bed, alone, it wasn't as comforting as being with Duncan.

**I really enjoyed the story so I did decide to continue… hope you enjoyed :D should I keep it up…? It's more of a story than a songfic… but lol, I'm quietly incorporating it.**

**R&R!**


End file.
